It's Christmas Time
by 2random021
Summary: Just a cute Christmas story with the Cullens and werewolves, with there holly jolly Christmas. Rating for mild swearing.
1. The Song

_let's be like kids on Christmas morning  
first one awake hoping snow is falling  
I wait all year to be feeling like this  
ah oh ah oh ohohoh_

_Deck the halls with sparkles and glitter  
we'll chase away the grey this winter  
so let's get up and out every body shout  
ah oh ah oh ohohoh_

_everybody everybody what you waitin' for  
it's in the air, it's everywhere you couldn't ask for more  
so hang your mistletoe and play out in the snow  
oh let's go  
coz it's Christmas time_

_Let's paint the town with green and red  
you heard me right that what I said  
coz I've waited all year and now it's here  
ah oh ah oh oh ohoh_

_The lights in New York City couldn't even  
compare to how the world's lit up this season  
so let's get up and out nobody's missing out_

_Ah oh ah oh ohohoh_

_everybody everybody what you waitin' for  
it's in the air, it's everywhere you couldn't ask for more  
so hang your mistletoe and play out in the snow  
oh let's go  
coz it's Christmas time_

_I wanna get up at five  
wanna feel like I'm six  
start a party at seven  
keep it goin keep it goin  
way past eleven  
wish it was Christmas time all the time_

_everybody everybody what you waitin' for  
it's in the air, it's everywhere you couldn't ask for more  
so hang your mistletoe and play out in the snow  
oh let's go  
coz it's Christmas time_

_It's Christmas Time by Megan and Liz_

**_ www . youtube watch ? v = frUO65rWSmU (without the spaces)_**


	2. Chapter 1 Seeing Santa

Seeing Santa

Chapter 1

It was December 12th, of 2008, today was the day that little girls were going to see Santa. You could hear them squealing, jumping up and down, in excitement. They were all ready to see Santa and to tell him what they wanted for this holly jolly Christmas.

Even though it was thirteen days away, they wanted to make sure he knew and had it all prepared, just for them. Renesmee Cullen was sitting on her bed with her two best friends ever, named Claire, and Lily. They were the three girls that were going to see Santa.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a two year old (physically looked four), half vampire and half human, even though she couldn't tell her two best friends. Her nickname was Nessie, or Ness. She had fair skin like her family but she didn't sparkle in the sun, she had a little glow but no one really noticed that. She had long golden, bronze hair that fell into curls or ringlets. She had brown eyes, when she was thirsty; but gold eyes when she wasn't, like her dad's eyes.

Claire Young was four years old; she was only a fragile human. She had long dark straight hair like her Aunt Emily; and bright blue eyes like her father, who abandoned them. But she had a little sister named Kayla. Claire is dark skinned like most people on La Push were, and is sometimes called Claire Bear by almost everyone she knew. Quil was the one to give her the nickname. She loved Quil; he was like a big brother.

Lily was only a year older, five years old, but she was held back, but she had hard time learning. She moved to Washington, Forks almost two years ago. She had long straight blonde hair that went down her back. She had bright blue eyes also and she was human but soon she would be pulled into the supernatural world too, like Claire would.

Aunt Alice, (to Renesmee, but her friends think that Alice is her adoptive sister) did their hair and made them wear dresses. Renesmee wore a red dress that was knee high, had sparkles all over it, and it was a short-sleeved dress, her hair just went down across her back and shoulders. She wore a star necklace, which was silver. As for Claire she wore a green dress that went right below her knees and wore her hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a diamond necklace that Alice let her wear for tonight. Lily wore a golden dress that went right to her knees and had her hair French braided by Alice. Lily wore a silver cross down her neck. They all wore the same white sparkly flats. They all looked adorable in their cute little dresses.

"Alice," whined Renesmee who hated makeovers. "Can you let us go?" she asked as Claire and Lily giggled. "If you keep us any longer, we won't see Santa!"

Jacob, Quil, and Seth stood there for a little, watching as these three little girls come out in their dresses and with them all looking pretty. "Hi Jakey, Quil, and Sethy!" all three shouted as all of them reply back with a greeting.

"Ready to go see Santa?" asked Quil softly to them as they all jumped up and down restlessly, yelling yes over and over again. All of the three guys smiled at them in delight. Soon all six of them were in Bella's blue Mercedes since it could fit all six of them.

In minutes they were at the mall, waiting in a line with eager kids who were running, jumping, smiling like crazy, and screaming at the tops of their lungs. It was insane at this time of the year at the mall. Almost everyone was here, shopping for gifts, moving from store to store, shopping for things they wanted or needed, and Christmas presents.

The jolly old man was sitting in the chair. He was wearing his big suit, even though it was so hot in this mall. Soon they were the first in line. "Hi Santa!" shouted Renesmee, Claire, and Lily. Santa waved back at them as those girls smiled like crazy, as if it was contagious. Santa was smiling right back at them. They all giggled, talking over and over about what they wanted. The three older boys smiled.

Lily said, "This is my first time ever seeing Santa, since mommy is usually busy working."

"Mine too!" exclaimed Claire.

Renesmee said, "Well usually I'm busy so I can't." All three of them chattered on.

"Ho, ho, ho!" yelled Santa Clause. "Merry Christmas to you all!" Almost every single kid was smiling to death. "What darling pretty girls, what are your lovely names?"

Lily said lowly but managed out her name, "Lily."

"Now Lily, whisper in my ear and tell me what you want for this Merry Christmas," he said as Lily sat on his lap and almost touches his rosy red cheeks. But whispered what she wanted for this Merry Christmas.

Soon Renesmee introduced herself by just saying, "Nessie." Santa said the same things to them over and over till all three of them finished.

Then Claire said, "Quil! Tell Santa what you want for Christmas!" Quil did without hesitation but he said his loud.

"Well, I want a car that works," he said softly. "Jake, your turn?"

"I don't know what I want," he said softly. "I already have everything I need, I don't want anything. But if I have to, I guess a little money to buy people something for Christmas."

Seth shouted like a little kid, "I want the x-box360! With a few video games! Also I want…" Seth went one for about a minute. All three girls were laughing at him. "That's what I want for Christmas Santa!"

Soon they all were walking outside, back to their car, and going to the Cullen's house.


	3. Chapter 2 First Snowfall

First Snowfall

Chapter 2

December 15th, was the second most exciting event at the Cullen's house. Christmas was in ten days. Those ten days were going to be really short. In time you would hear the screaming of kids (including Emmet), of the first snowfall.

It was falling lightly from the sky into white snowflakes which all had their unique shapes. But it fell rather fast, onto the ground. The green grass is what you could see no more of. The leaves of the trees were already gone, so the trees were bare with snow on them. From the window, it glared off from their gleaming tree.

The Christmas tree they put up last night. The memories of it were still there.

_"Yay!" shouted Renesmee as her dad; Edward Cullen put the tree in place. Aunt Alice went zoom around the trees at the lights were put on. Soon, one by one, Renesmee put the ornaments on and it was a completed Christmas tree. The door knocked. "Lily and Claire will love this!" she shouted as she ran towards the door to show and tell her friends._

But the sun was out, but it was still chilly, but the sun was about to be blocked with gray heavy cloud, dropping snow to the ground, that's when Claire was screaming, "Oh my god! Look! Snow!"

Lily and Renesmee abruptly rose from their bed, looking out the window in amazement as they watched the snow come from they sky and fall to the ground. "It's amazing!" shouted Lily. She loved the snow, and didn't care for the cold like some people did.

"I know!" agreed Renesmee. "I love it!" Renesmee didn't get cold since she was already naturally cold. Her friends luckily never noticed that.

"Oh my god!" shouted Emmett. "Did you guys see the damn snow? It's so goddamn pretty!" Renesmee glared at him. "I mean did you see the good snow? It's so pretty!" Emmett shouted in correction. "You guys did not hear those words I said!"

All three of them laughed, they occasionally heard it from Emmett, Jacob, and Seth, Quil, Embry, and the other werewolves. Occasionally they would hear these naughty words, which you weren't supposed to say. They never did, because if they did, they might get coal from Santa.

The girls went back to look outside and the snow. "Let's go play in it!" shouted Lily as the other jumped in excitement as they went to go get their snow stuff on.

They pulled on their snow pants, coat, scarves, gloves, hat, and boots as quickly as they could. Renesmee was the first to be running outside in the snow, then Lily came running out, and soon Claire was running out to. Their smiles were so big; it would make you smile too!

As all three lay there in the snow making snow angels, smiling and laughing, as Claire exclaimed, "Look at my snow angel!" The others looked and smiles. Soon Emmett came pouncing out with just a winter jacket onto the snow, ruining the girl's snow angels.

"I'm so going to kill you Emmett!" shouted Renesmee as she threw a snowball at him in human speed. The other two girls laughed.

"You think this is funny!" yelled Emmett as he threw a snowball at both of them. Soon it was the girls against Emmett. They were all throwing snowballs, one at another, laughing. "I got you! In your damn face!" Out of breath, all three girls plop down on the icy ground.

Soon the three boys came walking in. "Emmett, language!" shouted Seth. Emmett then just sighed; he was used to saying all of this stuff. "Who wants to build a snowman?" he asked in a real instigate voice.

"ME!" screamed all three as they rolled one ball, then another, and then another. They built their icy new white snowy friend.

The day ended as it started to darken and the three girls falling sleep as their mothers take two of them home, as Renesmee stays in Jake's warm arms.


	4. Chapter 3 Christmas Shopping

Christmas Shopping

Chapter 3 

Christmas shopping is the only day you have to try and survive. Unless you're a vampire and don't have to worry about dying. That was the good part about being a vampire. Not worrying when you're going to die. But being a human was better, because you moved forward.

"Come on Bella!" shouted the inpatient Alice. "We all know you'd rather go by yourself but you are coming with us!" Bella did not want to go with Alice, Esme, Rosalie, or the imprints of the wolves. She would prefer it with her and herself.

One reason was because she knew all of them would take forever when she already knew what she was getting for everyone too. But Alice refused to let her go alone. Bella hated that. She came down wearing some gray sweats and a random t-shirt.

"Oh my god, you are not going to the mall like that!" said Alice as Bella shrugged. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Go wear something nicer! Please!"

"If you want me to go the damn mall, you're going to have to let me wear this," said Bella as Alice sighed.

"Okay," she said dully, "let's go."

Soon enough all the girls were talking. "What should I get Sam?" asked Emily. "I was thinking more clothes, but I don't know." Alice smiled. "I mean, what do you guys think?"

"Werewolves could always use more clothes," said Alice, as everyone giggled. "What do you say Rachel?" Rachel blushed and nodded. "Because we don't want Paul to go naked."

Now Rachel was blushing like crazy. "Thanks Alice, for the comment."

"Just using an example." Everyone giggled.

Soon enough Bella was looking at the _Willow Trees_, which is what she was going to give her daughter, Renesmee. She wanted to do something special, something that Renesmee could collect. She knew her daughter would love it, so she picked the Angel of Miracles. "That's really pretty," commented Kim.

Kim was the quiet one, Bella didn't expect to hear a word from her. "I know, so you're Jared's imprint." Her cheeks went slightly red.

She shot back in a friendly way, "So you're Edward's spouse." Bella chuckled and nod. "Who are you getting these Willow Trees for?"

She replied softly, "My daughter, Renesmee, I know she won't like it now but I want to give her something that she'll collect. I think these would be perfect, because she'll love them eventually."

Kim nodded, "I got one every year for Christmas, Easter, Birthday, and almost every holiday we celebrated from my mom, but she died when I turned fourteen. I never noticed how pretty these things were till after she died." She looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Bella says as she nods. She looks through them again, grabs the Angel of Miracles, and asks the lady for two.

"I decided on pants, he always needs pants!" exclaimed Emily. Everyone smiles. "I'll get one pair for every wolf."

Soon everyone was naming off what they were getting for the boys. It became a very eventful day for all of the girls. Even Bella had tons of fun. She even got to know Kim a little better; as Kim was opening up to her.

Five days later, it was December 21st; the boys still haven't done their Christmas Shopping. It was only four days till Christmas, soon Carlisle said, "We're leaving to the mall!" All of the boys came zooming out.

"What!" shouted Jasper? "This is the busiest time, probably."

"It's one of them," replied Edward. "But we have to get our family something."

"What the hell?" shouted Emmett "You interrupted my game for this! But I do have to get Rosalie something."

Soon they were in Sam's house asking if they wanted to come. The werewolves' agreed, since they didn't have the chance to do it. Except Quil, Jake, and Seth already done there's, so they didn't come along.

Soon they were all talking civically about what they were getting. "Looking in the jewelry?" Paul asked Sam "I bet you're buying it for yourself."

"Shut up Paul, aren't you buying a…"

Paul said, "Shut up! It's a surprise!" Sam just rolled his eyes.

Soon Jasper and Emmett were looking around everywhere for each and one presents for each family member. "So what are you getting Alice?"

"Clothes and shoes," said Jasper simply.

"Renesmee?"

Jasper said, "Um…I don't know."

Soon in an hour, the boys were all done shopping. Unlike the girls, it took them about three to four hours more.


	5. Chapter 4 Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

Chapter 4

The Cullens were all sitting in the living room, along with Jacob Black of course, since his father Billy went to Sue's. Renesmee was smiling from ear to ear; she always had this one smile for Christmas. Jacob was smiling too. "So Jake, are you going to get anything from Santa?"

"Probably not," said Jake, "because I'm most likely on the naughty list."

"Yep, you are," said Edward as Bella smiled and scolded him softly.

Then Jake continued, "I'll probably get gifts from friends and family." Ness nodded.

Alice then shouted, "Let's open a few presents from our family." Nessie squealed, ready to see what her family has gotten everyone. But tomorrow she would see what Santa got her. "Okay, this one is for you…"Alice handed out the presents to her family.

Renesmee looked at her four presents. They were all very large size. Jake got one present; it was a tiny little box. "I wonder what you guys got me," said Jake.

Edward just chuckled as he opened one of his presents; it was four tickets to go down to Florida as a family. "Oh look Bella; we can go see your mom, along with our daughter, but don't think the fourth ticket is for you Jacob!"

"Edward," she said softly. "Jacob can come."

"Fine," Edward says.

Soon Nessie opened the big present. "Oh my god, are you serious?" questioned Ness? "I love it."

"Damn it!" shouted Jacob. "Why couldn't you guys get me a flat screen?" Renesmee laughed as Jake whined. "I guess I'll come here to watch TV for now on."

"I guess we might have got you a few dog treats in that little box," lightly Rosalie said.

Bella opens her present, it was a sapphire necklace, and it was a real sapphire. It was on a silver chain, but it was so beautiful. Bella opens one of her other presents, it's full of clothes, "Alice," she growled.

Renesmee opened hers and exclaimed, "Yes! I got it!"

"I still can't believe we got her the newest x-box with the Kinect and didn't get one for us!" shouted Emmett as Rosalie hit him in the arm as hard as she could. Then Nessie opened another, it was full of x-box games.

"Oh my god," said Jake, "I think I'm living here for now on." Edward growled quietly.

"I know the main reason," said Edward as Jacob ignored him. "Remember I can take back that littler present of yours, so behave yourself."

Alice opened her presents as she screamed and opened every one. She was so excited. All she got were clothes, shoes, jewelry, and more clothes. Everyone got clothes from Alice. Soon Nessie opened up her mom's, looking at the present.

"So what do you think?" Bella asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Well, it's really pretty," she said. "Thank you mommy," she said softly and hugged her. Once everyone was done, Nessie said, "Open your present Jake!"

Jake sighed and opened. "Oh my god, are you serious?" asked Jake.

"It's out in the garage," replied Edward as Jake went running to it. Renesmee was the only one who went with him. "This is amazing."

Nessie said, "It was my dad's idea. Rosalie thought of getting you treats, a leash, and a collar, I told her that was ridiculous. Esme thought of getting you a flat screen TV." Jacob went wide-eyed. "But dad said no and said a car. He said you would love it!" Jacob smiled.

The car was black, it was a Mercedes. "I love it," said Jake gob smacked.

"Edward just thought your old car was breaking down, and your motorcycle is way too dangerous, so we got you a better car," said Bella. "Oh and Nessie picked this one out, actually she was trying to get you a pink one that is like one of those Barbie cars, but Edward said no." Jacob laughed while Nessie blushed red.

"I'm going to drive it, get use to it," said Jacob. "Can I take Renesmee?" Bella nodded as they both got in the car.

Meanwhile, at Emily's house the werewolves were eating like nonstop, it was night-time. For the next three days, everybody didn't have to patrol. That was amazing for everyone.

Dinner was out set out on the table, there was tons of pizza, it was homemade which is what Emily had made for tonight. She set out tons of soda pop; there were many choices like Sprite, Coke, Pepsi, Lemonade, etc. Soon she set out small stuff like her muffins, some chips, and cookies. There was a ton; it filled all of her counters in her kitchen.

All the werewolves were out in the living room, doing whatever they wanted. All the imprints were actually helping Emily get the dinner ready. "Where are Jacob and Rachel?" asked Emily as she noticed they weren't there.

"Um…Jacob went to the Cullens' for a little, Renesmee is coming back with him, he's going to pick up Rachel," replied Quil. "Is Claire coming?" he asked as Emily smiled sweetly and nodded. "Is Lily coming Seth?"

Seth said sadly, "No, she's at her Grandma's for Christmas Eve, but she'll be at the Cullens' tomorrow with her mom, since they are throwing a party." That made Seth smile. Silently, he thanked Alice for throwing a Christmas Party.

As everyone went into the dining area, they heard a car. "Oh my god, that's such a cool car Jacob is in!" shouted Embry. "Did the vamps get a new car?"

"They probably did," replied Sam. "They're always buying new cars."

Once Jacob, Rachel, and Nessie got in, everybody saw Jacob put the keys in his pocket. "Hi!" shouted Nessie as she ran into Emily's arms for a hug. "Is Claire coming?"

"Yes," said Emily. "I know you guys are best friends." Renesmee smiled and looked at everybody else and waved. She was shy towards other, but she loved Emily like that was her own mother. It was like her second mother.

"So the Cullens got a new car?" questioned Embry.

Quil commented, "It's pretty awesome." Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"That's actually Jacob's car," said Rachel as she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe they got a car for him on Christmas."

"That's all he is getting for the next five years!" said Ness. "So don't be expecting a flat screen anytime soon," she said to Jacob sweetly.

"They got you a damn car!" shouted Quil. "Oh my god! That is so goddamn cool! I wish I was best friends with them!"

"Rachel, you weren't supposed to say anything," was all Jacob said under his breath. "I didn't want to brag. I just wanted to come here with them thinking the Cullens got a new car."

Rachel shrugged. It was another eventful night as all ate their food, played games, and everything went just right. Renesmee and Claire played with Barbies. It became a very good Christmas Eve.


	6. Chapter 5 Christmas

Christmas

Chapter 5

"MOMMY!" screamed the small little girl named Renesmee who was in her pajamas still and looking at all the presents underneath the tree. "Santa came!" she shouted to her mother as Bella smiles sweetly at her daughter.

"You must have been good this year," she commented brightly to her daughter. Soon the whole family was here. Nessie had the biggest smile here. As she opened all her presents from Santa as she opened the collection of dress-up stuff.

"Yay!" shouted Renesmee. "Thank-you Santa," she mumbled. She opened Barbies, and then she opened all her presents. She loved every one of them. She got many more stuffed animals!

"Time to get dressed sweetheart," said Edward softly to his child. "And then eat breakfast, get ready for the party to come." Renesmee groaned and went upstairs for Alice to pick her outfit for the day. As soon as Renesmee came down, she was wearing something really cute.

"You look beautiful," commented Bella, her mother.

Renesmee said back, "You do too mommy." Bella blushed.

"Our daughter is right," said Edward.

Bella was wearing a strapless sparkly red dress with white sandals. Her hair was down as her curls lay on her, her chocolate brown curls went well together. Alice was the one to put this together.

As for Renesmee, she wore a black skirt, which Edward was not agreeing with, and a red sparkly tank top, with silver sparkly shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

Once Rosalie came out, you hear Emmett say, "Damn, you're so sexy my Rose." Rosalie was wearing a black dress the made her breast pop out a little, it was strapless; it went right above her knees. She wore black high heels.

"Language," murmured Edward to his brother.

Alice came out wearing a red/green dress. It was so pretty on her. It was so Christmassy. There were no words to explain. She wore black high heels. She looked pretty amazing. She gave her biggest smile.

Soon, the Christmas party was starting, the first ones to arrive was Lily and her mother. "Thank you so much for inviting us to your party Alice, I can't believe Esme and Carlisle agreed to this."

"Your welcome," said Alice to Lily's mother. Lily came running to Renesmee; Lily wore a white skirt with a green tank top. Her long hair was once again braided. "Oh my god" said Lily. "Tommy, from school, was at La Push beach, guess what happened!" Lily's mother rolls her eyes as she walks pass the two girls.

"What!" shouted Renesmee

Lily said, "He asked me to be his boyfriend!"

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! The guy you've been crushing on! Did you say yes?" said Renesmee quickly as they both jumped up and down.

"Yes!" screeched Lily as they both screamed loudly. "Then he kissed me on the cheek!" Both of them were clapping. Soon the wolves were here, that's when Claire came, Lily told her story to her. Seth looked a little upset about that but he kept himself smiling anyways.

Claire wore a red skirt with a green tank top; she looked beautiful. The girls kept giggling, laughing, and talking.

"Relax," said Jake. "The worst that can happen is she says no."

Paul was nervous. "What if she does?"

"Oh my god Paul, she's not going to say no," said Jacob. "Damn, you seem nervous. Look at the bright side of this."

"I will look at the damn bright side when she says yes, but if she says no, my whole life will be over, we'll never get married, we'll never have kids, and I'll be lonely while she has a happy-," then Paul was stopped.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Seth shouted. "At least you're imprint is your girlfriend when mine has a boyfriend."

"Seth, she's like only four, they're going to break up," said Embry. "They're going to break up."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sam. "Enjoy yourself. Jared is getting lonely since Kim left him to talk to Bella. Hang out with people!"

Kim wore a dress, a dress that went right above her knees, it was a gold color and it was short sleeved. "Hey," said Kim to Bella.

"Oh, hi Kim," Bella said softly. "So how have you been?"

"I've been doing great."

"That's wonderful!" Bella exclaimed. "Um…I have a present for you. Do you want to come upstairs with me for you to get it?"

Kim just nodded as they began to walk upstairs; Jared came over and said, "What are you doing Kim?"

"I'll be back, just stay down here, I'll be okay," reassured Kim as she went upstairs with Isabella Swan.

Bella gave the present, it was all wrapped. Kim ripped it open. "Oh my god," she muttered. She opened the box and held it carefully and smiled. "Thank-you," she said as she hugged Bella.

"You're welcome," she said as she hugged her icy arms around Kim. They walked downstairs talking and smiling.

"Jared, please go put this in the car," said Kim as Jared did as Kim said.

Soon a slow song started to play, it got silent. Paul went blank. "It's your turn," hissed Jacob. "Now go ask my sister to dance with you, talk for a little about how much you love her, and then ask her the damn question."

Paul just walked over to Rachel, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"No, I promised Seth I would dance with him," she said jokingly as he growled. "I'm joking, loosen up a little," said Rachel.

After about thirty seconds of quiet, Paul said, "I love you Rachel Black."

"I love you too," she said quietly.

Paul said, "I love you more." Rachel blushed. Now Paul knew it was time.

"No, I love you more," said Rachel again.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything in this world," said Paul as he went down on one knee. Rachel heart jumped faster. "Will you marry me, Rachel Black?" he asked.

"Oh my god," she muttered.

"Is that a no?" panicked Paul.

"Yes," she said as Paul eyes went a little sad, "I'll marry you." Paul jumped up in excitement and gave her a short kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Everybody had a wonderful party, everybody got their kisses, everybody was happy. It turned out to be a good Christmas.

It was Christmas Time.


	7. Author Note

**I hope you liked me story. I worked really hard on it earlier last year at the beginning and towards the end of last year but I wanted to make it a this year Christmas story. I was going to start publishing and updating on December 20, 2012 but life got busy. So I just posted it all today on Christmas. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. But the plot is mine. **

**Also _gracattack _was my beta reader and we both worked hard on editing. She helped edit it and I went over it a couple thousand more after her. So if there is a mistake I am sorry. Let me know, I will fix it soon as I can. **

**Again I would like to say that I hoped you liked it. Tell me if you want me to do my short stories or one-shots like this on Holidays. Thanks for your time. **

**~2random021~ **


End file.
